


Nice And Slow

by Synnerxx



Category: Common Law
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis gives Wes a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice And Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: First fill for common_meme for me. :D  
> Prompt: Travis blowing Wes against a wall, nice and slow.

Travis backs Wes up against the wall of the bar they just came out of. Neither of them are close to being drunk. Travis barely has a buzz going. He only drank two beers. Wes had water. They were there for a suspect, one that needs bit of tailing before they bring him in.

"Travis, what are you doing?" Wes asks, blinking at him and reaching out to push him away. 

Travis kisses Wes hard, tangling their fingers together and pinning Wes' back against the rough bricks behind them. 

Wes moans, melting under Travis' mouth. Travis smirks into the kiss and Wes pulls back a little.

"We can't do this here." Wes pants, his lips deliciously kiss swollen.

"Why not? Seems like you want to get started now." Travis presses his thigh in between Wes' legs and Wes sucks in a sharp breath.

"We're out in public. This can't happen here." Wes protests, but he moans and cants his hips forward, seeking more friction.

"Too late." Travis grins wickedly at him and slides to his knees.

He presses his lips to the bulge in Wes' slacks and Wes moans above him, squeezing their fingers together. Travis frees his hands and undoes the button and pulls down the zipper, slowly pulling down Wes' pants. He gets them around Wes' knees and then turns his attention to Wes' boxers. He mouths wetly at Wes' erection through the cotton and Wes' breathing hitches on a whine.

He slowly tugs We's boxers down. Wes' fingers curl into his hair as best they can. Travis licks his lips and slowly closes his mouth around the head of Wes' cock, sucking lightly. Wes groans and tips his head back against the wall, all protests of why they shouldn't be doing this here completely forgotten as Travis' tongue flicks over his cock as Travis takes more of him down his throat. 

Travis hums, the vibrations travelling up Wes' cock and making him moan. His fingers tighten in Travis' hair and he loses a bit of control by thrusting into Travis' mouth. Travis grins around his mouthful. He loves it when he can make Wes unravel like that and lose some of his famous control. It's always gratifying for him. 

He swallows around Wes and drags his tongue along the underside of his cock. Wes closes his eyes and bites down on his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. They're in public and they really shouldn't be doing this, but oh, Travis gives him just the barest hint of teeth and he's coming undone, so close to coming that he can practically taste it. 

Travis swallows around him again, pulling him in deeper and sucking harder. He gives Wes a gentle taste of teeth again and Wes is coming hard, hips rolling with his orgasm, fingers clenched in Travis' hair. Travis swallows all the he has to offer, milking Wes dry before pulling off and tucking everything back into place. He zips up Wes' slacks and slides back up Wes' body, grinning at him.

He kisses Wes hard, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. Wes groans again, one hand sliding down to cup Travis through his jeans.

"You can take care of it later. Let's go now." Travis says, breathlessly.

"Promises, promises." Wes hums, but he grins and, with one final kiss, they head back to their car.


End file.
